Smitten
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: Flopping down on her bed, the blue eyed kunoichi recognized defeat. She was smitten. ChoIno oneshot.


**A/N: I was struck with inspiration. For my story, CTL, I mention--briefly--the relationship of Ino and Chouji. I was listening to the song, "What Makes You Beautiful" and I thought about Chouji and his feelings toward Ino. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Tsunade would have a regular sized chest. Why? It just irks me.**

**Dedication: To all my faithful readers.**

**Warning: Adult themes and language.**

_**Smitten**_

The quiet, sensual music played in the background as the handsome jounin explained (in great detail) about his latest mission. Ino listened serenly, and contentedly admired the way his gray eyes sparkled when he was excited.

The blonde-haired jounin-medic believed that she had finally found a decent man. Ryo was intelligent, successful, and good looking. Their two week relationship was progressing rather nicely, she thought absentmindedly as she poked at the green leaves on her plate.

She would have ordered _real _food (she had given up on dieting years ago), but the last time she did just that, Ryo made a comment about her hips.

"...so, I completely kicked his ass, I mean he fights like a girl--even _you _could be him, Ino..."

A small frown tugged at her lips. He _always _did that--made little comments that were meant to test her. If it wasn't her body, it was her fighting--or her intelligence. It was always something. She was never good enough for him.

Shaking her head slightly, she brushed off those negative comments. He was better than her past boyfriends, at any rate.

Suddenly, Ryo stood up and motioned for Ino to do the same. Flashing a quick smile, Ino did as she was bid, fighting the urge to throttle him.

It would get better. Everyone had their quirks. He wasn't _that_ condescending.

Exiting the restaurant, Ryo slipped an arm around her waist--fingering the hem of her skirt. The blonde ignored this and focused on heading home to her apartment--she just needed time to unwind. A girls night out would help her sort out her emotions--it wasn't Ryo that was the problem. It was her. He was a decent man. She should be thankful.

Looking up, Ino realized that they were headed in the wrong direction. Her house was west of where they were. Peering into the distance, she noticed that the apartment complex was the one that Ryo lived at.

Skidding to a halt, the now-irate, blue-eyed woman turned to face her companion.

"Ryo, I already said that I'm not going to have sex with you yet!"

The gray-eyed jounin placed a hand on each side of the wall, cornering the medic who had backed away instinctively.

Internally, Ino cursed her lack of defense. Invading his mind wouldn't be possible--she couldn't do the seals fast enough. Physically, he was stronger than her--and in her skirt, blouse, and high heels, she wouldn't stand a chance of getting away.

She didn't have kunai.

It was dark.

She couldn't sense any chakra signals.

They were alone.

Despite what Ryo thought of her intelligence, she was smart. She knew what the outcome would be.

She was royally screwed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryo's tongue quickly forced its way into her mouth as his hands pinned her arms rougly agaisnt the wall and his body kept her immobile.

Hot, angry tears ran down her face as she fought back in vain. They were both jounin, but it was obvious who was stronger.

Abruptly, Ryo pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Just so you know, we're through. Girls like you are only useful when they warm my bed. I don't take 'no' for an answer--you'll want me soon enough. I'm going to have fun with you tonight, and tomorrow I'll have forgotten about you. Consider this pity sex."

A cold chill swept through her body.

She was going to be fucking_ raped_.

Ino did the only thing she could think of: she screamed.

And, Kami. The girl had lungs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the gray-eyed jounin's mouth swallowed the blonde's screams, he felt a presence right behind him.

With one thick hand, Chouji yanked Ryo's body away from his teammate's.

Instantly, Ryo felt the murderous intent and gulped visibly.

"If I _ever _see you near Ino again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Without another word, the burly jounin released his hold on the gray-eyed ninja, who hastily made his exit.

Silently, Chouji held out his arms. With a sob, Ino crashed into his warm chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino flopped back onto her bed, grabbing her stuffed bear and clutching to her chest as she stared dreamily up at her ceiling and remembered the past couple of hours.

She remembered how Chouji whispered soothing words as he stroked her hair. They stood there--Kami knows how long--until her sobs subsided.

She remembered how he had taken off his jounin vest and wrapped it around her shivering form.

She remembered how he had taken her out to eat after he had found out her dinner comprised of a measly salad.

She remembered how he had ordered her fatty, greasy, and amazingly delicious foods. And chocolate cake. Wonderful chocolate cake.

She remembered how after she had demolished her piece of chocolate cake, the jounin had asked the waiter the box up another one of those cakes to-go.

She remembered objecting when he paid for the whole bill (it was, after all, a very expensive restaurant).

She remembered him saying that a beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman should never pay for her own meal.

She remembered how he had walked her home--staying close but never invading her personal space.

She remembered him handing over the cake box and she handed back his vest in return.

Sighing, Ino rolled peacefully onto her side--the events with Ryo long forgotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, she found a bouquet of red roses outside her door.

From that moment on, Ino knew that she was smitten.

**Yay! My first story with InoCho. That worked out differently than I planned, but I'm still happy with it! Please review--I love to hear what my readers have to say**


End file.
